


Christmas Cookies

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, miku is their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Miku "helps" her mother bake cookies.
Relationships: Kaito/Meiko (Vocaloid)
Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



Miku skipped into the kitchen, her tiny pigtails bouncing up and down. She put her hands on the counter and pulled herself up onto her tippy toes until she could see. “Whatcha makin’, Mama?”

Meiko wiped her hands on her apron and smiled at her little girl. “Christmas cookies.”

Eyes widening, Miku jumped closer. “Can I have a cookie?”

“I haven’t made them yet, silly,” Meiko said with a laugh. Miku pouted until Meiko sighed. “Would you like to help me?”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re three now, you’re a big girl.”

Miku stretched up proud and tall as her Mama pulled her stool up to the sink. She climbed up and washed her hands—and she only splashed Meiko once. “How do we do the cookies?”

“Well, we have to follow this recipe.” Meiko held out a sheet of paper with lots of squiggly lines.

“How?” Miku said, tracing her finger over the words.

“I’ve already done some of it.” After shoving a couple containers full of white powder to the side, Meiko grabbed a bottle. “We need to add some oil. Can you hold this little spoon for me?”

Nodding, Miku took the bright pink plastic spoon from her hand. Carefully, Meiko poured the oil into the spoon, making Miku squeal as it made a little round bubble at the top instead of spilling over the edge.

“Perfect! Now pour it in the bowl sweetheart, nice and easy.”

Miku dumped it in, then shook the spoon out for good measure.

“Oh—that’s enough,” Meiko said, stealing the spoon back before Miku could shake any more oil droplets onto their clothes. Miku giggled as Meiko reached down to dab off a bead of oil from her cheek.

They made a good team. Miku held the measuring spoons while Meiko measured. Miku even watched in awe as her Mama cracked an egg into the bowl—one-handed! When it was time to stir, Miku took the spoon first. Meiko held the bowl while she stirred, and when the dough became too thick Meiko finished the stirring.

“Alright, just one more ingredient to add.”

“What?”

Meiko held up a bag of chocolate chips.

“ _Ooh!_ ” Miku almost tumbled off her stool as she snatched the bag.

“It says we need one cup.”

“Okay,” Miku said as she poured the entire bag in. She beamed at Meiko who stared down at her, stunned.

“That’s…a lot more than one cup.”

Miku smiled.

Slowly, Meiko picked the spoon back up and continued stirring.

It didn’t take much longer before they popped the very chocolatey cookies in the oven. Miku stared through the window on the oven door, refusing to move even to wash her hands. Those were _her_ cookies. She had to make sure they were okay.

Finally, ages later, the timer went off. “My cookies are done!” Miku yelled, running to the living room to drag Meiko off the couch. She jumped up and down as Meiko took the tray out of the oven and set them down to cool.

“Can I eat one?”

“Not yet,” Meiko said, grabbing her wrist before she could touch the hot tray. “We need to let them cool.”

Miku pouted again, but begrudgingly plopped onto the couch to wait. While they waited, keys jingled outside the door.

“Daddy’s home!” Miku said, running to the door as Kaito stepped inside. She hugged his legs, making him stumble with the grocery bags in his arms. Meiko rushed to grab them before they fell.

“Well hello there, angel,” Kaito said, patting Miku’s head.

“I made cookies!”

Kaito dropped his jaw in an over-the-top display of shock. “All by yourself?”

“Yep!”

“Nope,” Meiko called from the kitchen. “But she _did_ help a lot.”

“You grow up too fast,” Kaito said, squatting down to kiss her forehead. Miku hugged him tight and clung tight as he stood back up and carried her to the kitchen.

“Try one, Daddy.”

Kaito poked a cookie to check that it wasn’t too hot, then he took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise, then confusion. “That’s, um, chocolatey.”

“I did the chocolate chips!”

“Ahh.”

“Is it good?” Miku stared up at him with eager eyes and clasped hands.

“ _Very_ good.”

Miku clapped in relief and excitement as she grabbed a cookie for herself. “These are the best cookies ever.”

Kaito kissed his wife on the cheek. “I think so, too.”


End file.
